


New Driver

by koalathebear



Category: Chicago Code
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some snippets about Teresa's new driver, Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Driver

“You need a new driver, you've been putting it off for weeks. You know, it's affecting your work,” Wysocki tells her as he comes to pick her up before work.

“My work has not been affected,” she denies flatly.

“You know, this is not about replacing Antonio, it's about making you efficient and keeping you safe. I hand-picked these three coppers myself, you can't make a bad decision. Besides, can't keep showing up here at the crack of dawn. People are gonna start talking.”

“That's the best reason I've heard yet,” she agrees.

“Then that is the reason we will go with,” Jarek tells her with a smile. It’s not often he persuades Teresa to do something she doesn't want to do.

 

*

“Hey, Wysocki,” Ray calls out down the hall as he approaches.

“Ray,” he acknowledges the younger man as they shake hands.

“I got the job.”

“Congratulations, I heard, yeah.”

“Thanks. Thanks for putting me up for it,” Bidwell tells him gratefully.

“Well, don't screw it up and we'll call it even," Wysocki tells him evenly.

“Sounds fair,” Ray agrees with a grin.

“Uh, Ray - she's a tough one.”

“Yeah, I can see.”

“No, you haven't seen nothing. Day like today, she's gonna, she's gonna want to prove a point, throw herself into some kind of situation. Just keep her safe.”

“Absolutely,” Ray promises him, sincerity in his eyes. Wysocki knows that he’s picked the right man for the job.

*

“What’s that smile?” Jarek demands as he slides into a seat across from Teresa at the coffee shop. Standing a short distance away is Bidwell who acknowledges him with a nod of his blond head.

“You had this all mapped out, didn’t you?” she demands of him.

“What are you talking about?” 

Her eyes flicker over in the direction of Bidwell. “War hero … unblemished service record … single … no family. You knew I’d pick him out of the three. He called it himself, to be honest,” Teresa tells him.

“Any of the three would have been perfect for you.”

“You’re a manipulative son of a bitch,” Teresa tells him, affection in her voice.

“Only the best for my former partner,” he tells her. He gestures for Bidwell to come over. The younger man smiles and walks across the coffee shop. “Ray - why don’t you join us for a brew?”

“I’ve asked him already – he says he can keep a better eye on things from over there,” Teresa tells Wysocki who raises his eyebrows.

“Good to see that you take your job seriously, Ray.” Ray grins and walks back to his vantage point by the wall.

“Seems to be going well.”

“He’s a good cop,” Teresa acknowledges. “Smart … a bit over-protective.”

“You bring that out in people, Teresa,” Wysocki tells her with an affectionate smile.

“Bull shit.”

*

The two sit in the dark and dingy bar and the tender slaps down two beers on the scuffed wood.

“You’re doing a good job,” Wysocki compliments Bidwell.

“Good to hear. Admittedly, I’ve had to use the blackmail angle now and then …”

“What do you think I told you the dirt for?” Wysocki counters.

“You were right.” Bidwell smiles before he takes a swallow of the cold beer.

“So you’re not going to ask me?” Wysocki asks him.

“Ask you what?”

“Ask me if we were sleeping together.” It’s what everyone wants to know. It’s what everyone assumes.

Bidwell shoots him a look. Something flickers in his light blue eyes and he shakes his head.

“That’s none of my business, man.”

Wysocki grins. “Doesn’t stop everyone else from wanting to know.” He takes a drink from his glass. “I love her … always have … she’s a stubborn, frustrating woman – but one of the best partners I’ve ever had. We never wanted to screw things up by f*cking.” He grimaced. “Put a strain on the marriage anyway – which is the crazy thing. Women.”

*

“Morning,” he greets her like he always does. She smiles as he opens the door of the car for her. It doesn’t matter that she tells him that she can open the door for herself.

“Good morning, Ray,” she tells him. He slides into the driver’s seat and they quickly run through her itinerary for the day and he tells her about a few timing changes, new appointments and messages that have come through for her.

The soft fragrance of her shampoo and perfume fills the car. With some women, the smell of their perfume is overpowering, but Teresa Colvin’s fragrance is light and elusive … familiar and intriguing. He likes that she takes a very light touch to her make-up … a light pink on her mouth and some subtle colouring around the eyes. 

“Have we got time to stop for a coffee first?” she asks and he glances up into the rear-vision mirror and he smiles, his eyes meeting hers.

“Of course, anywhere you want to go.”


End file.
